


Prompto Baby

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, M/M, Sexy Santa Costume, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto puts out a little red dress for Ignis, and Ignis can't help but unwrap his gift.





	Prompto Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Travel drabble #3, for my sweet Mish.

"You ready to see your Christmas present, Iggy?!" 

Prompto called from the bathroom, where he had hidden the moment the couple returned to their room.

"If you're ready for me to see, darling."

Ignis unlaced his shoes. His fingers moved deftly, though not as surely as they normally would. A bottle of wine made sure of that. He slipped them off, and moved to sit on the bed. He heard the bathroom door open as he sat at the top of the bed, and turned to see his love. 

Prompto stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clad in only a bright red spaghetti strap teddie, barely long enough to cover his ass. The trim of the skirt was white fur, swaying as he gave his thin hips a shake to demonstrate. 

"Whatcha think?" 

Ignis looked the blonde over as he raised his hands to place a matching Santa hat on his head. He held an arm out for Prompto to climb onto the bed with him.

"I'm wondering if your underthings match." 

He cocked a cheeky eyebrow at the blonde as he climbed onto the bed. Prompto straddled Ignis' hips, sitting on his upper thighs. The short skirt billowed around him, obscuring where Ignis wanted to see. 

"Guess you'll have to find out, huh?" 

"That I will." 

Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto. He leaned up to catch Prompto's lips in a kiss, wine tinged, and sloppy on the blonde's part. 

Prompto felt the advisor's hand creep up his skirt, and feel over the matching bright red thong strap. He squeaked as he felt the strap being tugged from it's spot between his ass cheeks. 

Ignis parted from the kiss, and looked at Prompto with half lidded eyes. 

"May I see?" 

Prompto fingered over the fur trim, and lifted it for Ignis to see his gift. 

The advisor smirked at the silky red thong barely containing Prompto's genitals. He ran a fingertip over the outline of his shaft, his smirk growing devious at hearing a gasp escape Prompto's lips. 

"You look like a lovely dessert, Prompto, though you're missing something." 

Ignis reached to the bedside table, careful not to disturb Prompto. He removed a shallow, rectangular box, with a crossed, thick red ribbon around it and handed it to Prompto. 

"What's this?" 

"My portion of our evening gifts. Go on." 

He watched Prompto slip the ribbon off, and drop it to the bed. He lifted the lid off to reveal a red silk night mask. 

"For when I work late, so the light no longer disturbs you." 

"Aww! Thanks, baby!" 

"And also..." Ignis took the sleep mask, and carefully put it on Prompto, maneuvering the elastic strap over his hair.  
Prompto fidgeted with the bottom. 

"Wow, I can't see a-" 

Ignis slipped his hand under Prompto's skirt, and palmed his shaft.

"Mnh! Iggy~" The blonde purred, unprepared for Ignis' intrusion. 

"I thought it might add a little fun to our games." 

Prompto bit his bottom lip, a blush just barely apparent under the bottom of the mask. 

"Mmhm, I like the idea of that." 

Ignis gathered the ribbon from the bed, and took Prompto's wrists in hand. 

"May I?" 

"Y-yeah, 'course." 

He crossed Prompto's wrists, and bound them with the ribbon. Easy enough for the blonde to escape if he really wanted to, Ignis dropped his wrists in front of him. 

Prompto grasped blindly at Ignis' dress shirt, trying to gain access to his chest. 

"Mn-mn, Prompto...you first."

Ignis placed a hand on the small of Prompto's back, and tipped him backwards onto the bed. Prompto gave a small squeak, and let his bound wrists fall above his head. 

He wiggled around, and felt Ignis settle between his pale thighs, and press up his skirt. 

His breath shuddered as he felt the advisor nose over his shaft. 

"Iggy! Oh sh-shit, Iggy..."

Ignis wasted no time in slipping the thong down Prompto's thighs, and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Prompto let out a quiet, shuddered gasp at the sensation. 

"Iggy~" He whined out, as the man rubbed his tongue over the sensitive fringe. He felt Ignis' fingers circle around the base of his shaft, and jerk slightly as he sucked. 

Prompto wrapped his legs around Ignis' back, hooking his ankles together and keeping Ignis in position. He heard the advisor make an amused smirk as he continued to suck on his cock. 

"I-Iggy, that feels so good." Prompto purred out, his voice cracking with pleasure. He lowered his bound hands to blindly pet over Ignis' hair. 

"Aah-aah Iggy, pl-please, I don't want to come yet, just-l-let it last a little longer." 

Ignis made a quiet noise of declining, and ran his tongue up Prompto's cock as he sucked. Prompto's gasps and little noises reached a shrill squeak as he felt his stomach tighten, and the heat of relief wash over him. 

Prompto threaded his fingers in Ignis' hair, petting absentmindedly as the advisor swallowed down his orgasm, and removed his mouth from his cock with a wet pop. 

"Prompto?"

"Mm~?" He responded, pleasantly dazed. 

"Do you intend to unfurl yourself from me?" 

Ignis tapped Prompto's thigh, still trapped between them. 

"Uh-uh." Prompto muttered with a smile. 

Ignis responded only with small kisses over the inside of his thighs, perfectly contented to fawn over him until the blonde regained enough coherence to reciprocate his Christmas gift.


End file.
